Blood of the Fallen
by Sasami2242
Summary: This is the story of Ren and her family. For a family vacation they go to Hawaii, and meet some rather interesting new 'friends'.
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: There are no characters from DBZ in here, but I still don't own them. Just to let you know.  
  
"Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii!" Ren breathed as she stepped off the plane, her body adjusting to the sudden drop to sea level. Her lungs filled with the tropical air and she could feel the tension in her muscles ebb as she walked past the concrete pillars in the airport. ~ What a great place to be! ~  
Her mother and older brother followed behind her. "We made it!" Her mother exclaimed. Ren had to resist mocking her mother; she was terribly paranoid of flying. Unfortunately her eighteen-year-old brother couldn't resist the chance.  
"You know you are in more danger in a car then flying on the airplane Mom." He smiled down at her, his full six foot four inch frame looming over her.  
"I just don't get in an airplane that often. It is scary for me to be over the whole ocean knowing that there is nothing under me but water." She wheeled her bag up next to Ren.  
"Nothing bad is going to happen. We're in Hawaii. That is a good enough fortune to get rid of anything that is bad." Ren stretched a protective arm around her mother. She was fifteen, already a full six inches taller than her mother's five foot two. She and her brother, Ty, had defiantly not inherited her mother's height. With smiling faces they all marched off to baggage claim. ~ Nothing can go wrong here. ~  
  
Ren and her family waited for their bags to circle down the track. She impatiently fumbled with the small blue ribbon that was tied to her carry on. The other passengers of their plane seemed to be dissipating; yet they hadn't seen one of their three bags.  
"They probably lost them." Ren's mother spat. She didn't have much faith in the commercial airlines.  
"Mom, they probably haven't unloaded all the bags. Look, there are still all those people." Ren pointed to the other travelers. There were only about six of them, and they seemed to either to only be missing one piece of baggage or they were just waiting around greeting each other. Ty gave her a sarcastic glance and looked away, concentrating on the area where the baggage fell to the track.  
"Well, ok." Ren watched her mother, with slight disapproval on her face. They had been anticipating this vacation for quite awhile, she hoped that this wasn't they way her mother was going act throughout it. Her mom replied to her disapproval with an apologetic glance. "I am sorry, I will relax. We came here to have fun, and that is exactly what we are gonna do." Ren smiled. It was nice that she and her mother could communicate things without words. Words were awkward to her, and she didn't like to speak a lot.  
"So, once our bags come are we gonna get out of here? I want to see the volcano." Ty's patients were running thin; he wasn't one for waiting.  
"No, Ty. I like the airport. I think it is a good example of Hawaiian culture." Ren remarked sarcastically.  
"Just making conversation." There was then another awkward silence. Ren hated these kinds of things. ~ Everything I say is the wrong thing. I always destroy everyone's conversation. ~  
"Maybe the volcano will erupt while we're here." Ren's mother said. Again Ren responded with a conversation crusher.  
"This is the island of Kawai, there is no way that it is going to erupt. The hot spot that was the source of its pervious lava flow, and formation, is under the island of Hawaii. This area of the tectonic plate slid past the hot spot a long time ago. There is no possible way for it to erupt. Even if the hot spot were to be under this island it is not only highly unlikely that it would violently erupt, but, technically, the lava is always erupting out of the volcano, just at a very slow rate." She slowly trailed off her Plate Tectonic babble. ~ Oh please Ty, I know I am a dork, just don't say anything this time. ~  
Thankfully the awkward silence slid past with no remark from her brother, but unfortunately the track that their baggage was going to come down any second now came to a dead stop.  
"No." Ren voiced. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! This can't happen! I am in Hawaii! This is not happening to me! I am in Hawaii!! They can't lose my bags in Hawaii!!" She let her hands come to rest on her short black hair.  
"The bags aren't that important. After all, we only came here to have fun, right Ren?" Her mother used her silent lecture against her. "We might just have to buy a few things to last us in Hawaii." Her mom watched Ren's arms glide to her side gracefully, her confident stature returning. "Shopping in Hawaii should be fun!"  
Ren sighed deeply. ~ Shopping. great. ~ Her mind replied immediately. Ren hated shopping for clothes. She was a tomboy. The only girlish qualities she willing possessed were her hair and pierced ears. ~ Well, it is in Hawaii. It can't be that bad can it?~  
"Let's ask about the bags first. Maybe they can check again." Ty didn't seem willing to go shopping either. Ren smiled. She could always count on her brother think things through logically. ~ It isn't that bad. They only lost my clothes. I'm still in Hawaii. This is still a good thing. I can work with this. ~  
If only she knew what was to come.  
  
Ren stared out the window of the airport, looking at the lush, green vegetation that was so different from the brown brush she had left behind in Nebraska. She half listened to the slow chatter of everyone around her. She was a taciturn not only by nature, but also by choice. People were not very interesting, and didn't have much important to say, in her opinion; with the exception of a few of her teachers. In Ren's eyes the only people who had anything worth noting were her teachers. She mentally taped lectures that teachers presented, when she was interested in them. She had just about every lecture that her eighth grade science teacher gave memorized. She let her thoughts wonder back to that year of studying the earth.  
Behind her she was faintly able to detect her brother's voice. He appeared to be explaining about the baggage situation to the attendant. When she responded it was too quiet for her to hear. She refocused her eyes to use the glass as a mirror, reflecting the attendant and her brother. All she could really see was her calm gaze staring back at herself.  
The attendant spoke for a moment more and then she heard her mother and brother respond in rhythm. "What??" Curious she tore her gaze from her own green eyes and glanced back towards the counter. Her mother had her mouth slightly agape, and Ty stood with a look of confusion on his slim face. Reluctantly she walked up to see what was going on.  
"You are Jan, Ren, and Ty Burton, correct?" The attendant's dark eyes and hair gave away her Hawaiian descent. "Flying from Nebraska to stay with us here in Hawaii for three weeks?" Her accent on Hawaii distracted Ren for only a second before she heard the attendant say they were staying for three weeks.  
"We're from Nebraska, we are Jan, Ren, and Ty, but we didn't plan on staying here for three weeks!" Ty's face still conveyed confusion.  
The attendant went on listing their seat numbers, layovers, and many other bits of personal information about Ren and her two companions.  
"Well, that is us. but, we didn't order any special care, and we are most certainly not staying for three weeks." He mother declared at the end of the attendant's listing.  
"I'm sorry ma'am but it has it all listed here All of this has been paid for, and there is no changing your ticket. I will page your butler, she'll have your bags." The attendant seemed confused, but her word was final.  
"Butler?" Ren asked. "We have a butler?"  
"Five minutes ago, no. Now yes." Her brother stated the obvious. Their attendants voice came over the speaker, asking for someone by the name of Mekena to come and meet the Burton family. Ren wasn't sure what to believe.  
  
Ren sat with her family in silence. It wasn't like any of them minded that they were getting a personal butler, but it was creepy that none of them knew about her and they'd already paid for it. The attendant had said that they even paid for it in cash. ~ This is too weird. ~  
"You're sure you didn't buy any of this mom?" Ty still sat with his brown eyes staring, confused at the grayish carpet.  
"Well, even if I did, I most certainly did not pay for it in cash. I wrote a check. I am positive." Ren could sense the tension between all of them. She started biting her nails. It was a habit of hers. Even when she'd chewed her nails so that there was not a bit of white beyond the pinkish color, she chewed them. A noisy cart carrying bags rolled past and Ren sighed.  
"Ms. Burton?" A woman asked with a heavy accent. Her dark hair was pulled back in a bun and she carried three lays. "Aloha," She placed a pink lay on Ren's mother, a blue one on Ren, and a green one on Ty. "My name is Mekena. I will be your butler for three weeks. I have your bags, do you wish to go to the hotel to shower and rest after your long flight?" Ren watched her large lips form each word delicately. She was defiantly a Hawaiian. She smiled with perfectly white teeth, letting her brown eyes sparkle. Ren had to admit: She was pretty.  
"Umm," Ren watched her mother's eyes grow in size, comprehending the woman in front of her, with the cart carrying their bags behind her. "Yeah, well, sure." With that said the Hawaiian woman turned back to the cart and began walking. Ren and her family stood for a moment.  
Ty looked down at the two shorter women, "Cool." He began following, and Ren had no choice but to follow him with her mother.  
  
She led them through the strange airport waving Aloha to people she passed. Ren watched all of the people walk past her smiling. Her smile was one of confusion, and looked quite fake. When they finally made it out of the airport Ren had retired her smile for a look of utter disbelief.  
She had to remind herself that gaping with your mouth open was not considered very smart looking, when a limo pulled up in front of her, and Mekena began unloading their baggage into the trunk. After a second of thought, she decided that it didn't matter if she looked dumb: her chin fell. 


	2. Enigmatic Hair and Cream Puffs

Sorry I haven't updated. vacation. I don't own DBZ or it's characters. enjoy!  
  
Ren-  
  
Hello, welcome to Hawaii. We hope you enjoy your stay with us. If there is anything that you need, any time of the day, you may pick up the phone and dial 233 for customer service. Your computer has free Internet, there is a television with 130 channels, and we provide a VCR and DVD player. If you need anything else please call customer service. Enjoy your stay.  
  
Ren set the handwritten letter down. ~ What is this? ~ She looked around her room. Her own room: in a hotel. There was a to-die-for view of the ocean, out of her bay window. The curtains on her bed were made of deep maroon silk, she had her own entertainment center. She even had her own refrigerator. There was an elegant cherry door on the left of her bed. She opened it and walked in the closet. It was huge, and already filled with clothes. After walking out of there, she looked in the dresser. It too contained clothes. Closing the drawers she turned around. Through embellished wooden doors she found the bathroom.  
Inside there was a massive tub. Around it were as many kinds of bubble bath, and bath salts as there were fish in the ocean. When looking in the dark marble tub she noticed vents. ~ It is a hot tub! I have a hot tub in my hotel room! ~ Fresh towels were in the bathroom closet and the shower had three heads placed strategically around the shower. There was even a small inlet with a five-paneled mirror. Ren stared at her knobby knees in all of the mirrors. Her blue-jean shorts and white shirt looked terribly plain in her surroundings. The blue lay around her neck made her look entirely mismatched. After running a hand through her wind-blown, dark hair she walked into her room.  
To her right she saw a Hawaiian woman placing a vase of tropical flowers next to the small closed laptop on the desk. When she saw Ren she immediately smiled. "Do you need anything Miss? I can get you a glass of coke, some crackers, are you hungry?"  
"Oh, no thank you." Ren smiled nervously. She teetered on the edge of homophobia; social situations were slightly nerve-racking to Ren when she was with people she knew, it got worse when she was alone. She wiggled her toes standing, not really knowing what to do. The woman had turned back to the vase.  
"You're from Nebraska?" Her sweet voice startled Ren.  
"Yes. We came here to spend a few days- uh, I mean weeks." Ren blushed at her fumble of words. ~ I don't know if it is better when I am talking, or not. ~  
"I've only been to California, is it nice in Nebraska?" She walked over to the bed and seemed to be unnecessarily fluffing the pillows and bedding.  
"Yeah- well it is not very green. and it is kinda cold and dry. but I wouldn't want to live anywhere else. I like it." ~ Why does everything I say come out stupidly? ~  
"I'd like to see it someday. I've not seen many places but this island, it would be wonderful to see other things." With that the woman seemed to finally be satisfied with the bed. "Do you need anything before I leave?"  
"Oh, no thank you."  
"Well, you know where to call if you do. Have a wonderful evening." With that she left Ren in the massive room alone.  
~ So, I am in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, in the most luxurious hotel, my family has their own personal butler, and we are staying here for three weeks, like it or not. That's an interesting turn out. ~  
Ren let her hand slid up the pole of her curtained bed. She let her arm slid back down to her side and heaved a sigh. ~ I feel like royalty. This should be wonderful. What is wrong? ~  
  
"Ren?" There was a soft tapping. "Ren, are you in there?"  
Ren laid out on her king size bed. She heard her mother's voice, but didn't respond. The sun was setting out her windows, and she felt lost in it. The blazing orb of yellow-orange, creating a mirage across endless water. Light fluffy orange clouds above it and the deep blue ocean surrounding it. The palm trees lightly swaying.  
Her mother rapped loudly on the door as the sun sank beneath the horizon and Ren was cloaked in darkness. "Ren! If you are in there come out."  
"I'm coming." Ren said quietly and reluctantly. She nimbly swung her body out of bed and sped walked to the door. On the other side her mother smiled up at her.  
"I was beginning to worry."  
"Sorry, why did you need me?"  
"Mekena is here. She has something for you." Her mother stepped out of the doorway, a signal for Ren to step into the circular room that led to her, her mother's, and brother's rooms. She could see Mekena anxiously waiting for her. Her hair hung loose from the bun it was in earlier. In her hands was a manila folder, and at the sight of Ren she smiled.  
"How is your room? Do you like it?" Mekena asked. Ren at first thought she was joking, how could anyone not like that room? She realized that Mekena was absolutely serious from the look in her eyes.  
"I don't think that I could imagine much better." Ren felt bad after saying that, because what she really wanted was a normal hotel. A room where her family could all relax together. There was just something about it that she didn't like. ~ Maybe it is all the special attention. ~  
"Wonderful." She fumbled with the manila folder and opened it. She pulled out a stack of special looking papers. She picked a smaller stapled pack of papers and handed it to Ren. "You may read that when you feel like it. Take it back to your room." She separated the rest of the papers into two smaller stapled packets and handed one each to Ty and Ren's mother with the same instructions. After that she left, and the three parted off to their separate rooms.  
  
The papers Ren held seemed to be one big letter. It started with a simple 'Dear Ren'. Her eyes skimmed over words of praise on her athletic and academic abilities. ~ Let me guess, it is some stupid someone looking to make money off of my achievements~ Ren was a very talented writer. At only 15 she had three of her essays published, and about six of her poems. She'd won many writing contests, and was taking her school to the National Basketball Finals as their most important player. She'd had several people approach her, wanting her to do things for them, go to their collages, all sorts of stupid stuff like that. This was the most drastic approach anyone had ever made to get her attention. She sighed and went to lie back on her bed. It was really too dark to read.  
  
***Thud***  
  
Ren awoke to a hard thud. She sat up and looked around the room.  
Outside it had changed to morning and she was still in the clothes that  
she'd been wearing the day before. ~ Crap, I feel asleep! ~ Her mind  
worked slowly, waking out of a long night of dreaming. Where had the thud  
come from?  
It happened again. Ren determined that it was coming form the door.  
Just as she was sliding out of bed to go and open the door there was a  
massive thud, and the door started to move towards her. Ren tensed her  
muscles in preparation to move quickly, only to realize that the door was  
now falling downwards and was not even going to come near the bed.  
When the moment passed she noticed an unknown man standing in the  
doorway with one had behind his spiky-haired head, grinning broadly. He  
appeared to be very strong, with no sense of style. Ren wasn't any  
fashion model, in fact she didn't know all that much about fashion, but  
she did know that you were supposed to wear a neon green Hawaiian shirt  
covered in flowers with orange pants.  
"Uh, heh, sorry about that. I'll fix it!" With that the man came in  
the room and picked the door up, backing out of the room he neatly put it  
back in it's frame. Ren stared, not really knowing what to think. Before  
she could do anything else there was another knock at the door. Her only  
reaction was to raise an eyebrow and stare at the door. When the knock  
came a second time there was an outburst form the main room leading to  
her family's rooms.  
"For the love of God Kakarot! Just go through the damn door!" Ren  
could tell that it was a man with a very deep voice.  
The man that had knocked the door down replied. "You sure I can do  
that?" After that comment there was a small silence. Quietly the second  
man began to talk.  
"You're right Kakarot." It sounded like he was gritting his teeth.  
"You can't do that!" Suddenly there was another massive bang and the door  
shattered into pieces. "Now you can do it." Ren saw the speaker was a  
shorter man that had an extremely large widows peak. His hair seemed to  
stick up even higher than the first man. With that he stalked off to the  
other side of the entrance room and leaned against the wall. For a few  
seconds the three of them just stayed staring at each other. Ren studied  
the two.  
The first stood proudly grinning. He seemed to be oblivious to what  
was happening around. That would probably explain his strange clothing.  
The thing that she was most curious about was his hair. It stood almost  
straight up. Ren stared at it, wondering how he made it stay. She looked  
at the other man's hair. It stood straight up all around his head. His  
jeans and red Hawaiian shirt didn't seem to match his character. Her gaze  
didn't stay on his clothes for long. It wondered back to his enigmatic  
hair. ~ How much hair gel do these people u- ~  
The shorter man cut off Ren's thought. "For crissake man!" He stalked  
over to the doorway. "Do you need me to write a script for you Kakarot?  
Would that help your incompetent mind?" ~ His shortness seems to affect  
his temper.~ Ren couldn't help but smile at this thought.  
"In-comp-a-tent?" That seemed to clear it up for her. This Kakarot  
person was entirely a cream puff.  
"Why did I come with you? What force on this damn planet caused me to come with you?"  
"Oh oh! It was Bulma!"  
"Shut up Kakarot."  
"But, it was... wasn't it?"  
"Kakarot. I have a very hard question for you. do you know what shut up means?"  
"Well."  
Ren stood up as she watched them argue. ~ This could go on for hours. ~ Deciding to get their attention she cleared her throat. Normally, she wouldn't have done anything, but there was something about them that she could feel. It wasn't like she trusted them, or was comfortable around them; there was just something that she felt.  
"Vegeta look! There is a girl here!" Kakarot screamed. The second man whacked his forehead. Ren wasn't sure what to do. 


	3. On the Run

Hey, I don't own DBZ... or anything of that nature... *sweatdrops* Don't sue me!!  
  
"Kakarot? Do you realize that this girl is the reason we are here???" The short man's temper seemed to be growing thinner by the minute.  
"Uhhhh...."  
"Excuse me, but, who are you people?" Ren surprised herself when the words went tumbling out of her mouth.  
In response to her question the man named Kakarot walked up to her and stuck out his hand. Ren cringed backwards at first; not wanting to get any closer, but then realized he was trying to shake her hand. Reluctantly she withdrew her hand from her pocket and placed it tentatively in his outstretched hand.  
"My name is Goku!" The man declared happily. Ren's brows creased. ~ Is this man really stupid enough to forget his own name... or does that guy just call him Kakarot? ~ Ren looked to the other man as she slid her hand out of the firm (almost painful) grasp; he wasn't going to correct his friend. When her gaze fell on him he looked annoyed and then said:  
"Vegeta..."  
Ren stared at them both. She absently rubbed her hand against her shorts and then placed it in her pocket. "Um, so what are you here for?" ~ I don't believe I am running the conversation. ~  
Goku didn't respond. Ren looked to Vegeta, but he didn't seem to care that Goku wasn't going to answer. Again, there was a long silence. Finally Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked a little closer to Goku and Ren. While he walked Ren could see his lips moving violently in angry muttering. "Did you read the letter they sent you girl?" He demanded. "My name is Ren." Vegeta seemed to ignore this comment; waiting for a response. "No, I didn't. Why is it important? I don't want to be special I just want to go back to Nebraska and live my life normally." ~ Why doesn't anyone get that I don't want to be a part of any of their 'special opportunities'. Though, this has been the weirdest way anyone has ever contacted me. ~ "But you are not normal. You are special!!" Goku, who had been staring into space for awhile now, perked up and declared to Ren happily. Ren raised one eyebrow and leaned away along with Vegeta, and for a few seconds they stared at Goku. "Ahem." Vegeta cleared his throat. "Well, he... is..." "Just... what is going on?" Ren asked. She suddenly had the greatest feeling that these people were not after her for her abilities. Her hand slid out of her pocket and hung limply. "Read the letter." With that last thought Vegeta went back to the round room. Goku stood staring for a moment. Then suddenly screamed "Vegeta!" and ran after him. Ren stared for a few more moments as Goku jumped up and down in front of Vegeta. Finally, scared out of her mind, she turned to the bed to find the letter and read it.  
  
Ren skimmed past the place she had stopped reading. She wasn't reading particularly carefully until she came across the sixth paragraph. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened. She turned on the pair waiting in the room behind her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T WORRY??" Her face flushed with color and the paper was crinkled in her hand. She pointed at Vegeta with the crinkled paper. Vegeta looked at her like she was from another planet. Goku's eyes were wide and he looked frightened. "In a safe place?? Don't worry?? WHO THE HELL DO YOU FRIKKEN, GODDAMN PEOPLE THINK YOU ARE?!?!" Goku opened his mouth to answer but Vegeta didn't trust the stupid man not to mess things up even worse. He drove his elbow into the other man's stomach and stepped in front of him as he collapsed. Ren looked horrified. "Safe with you? My family is safe with you?" Her voice was filled with rage. Vegeta was getting annoyed. He had been forced to come to Hawaii to chase this girl, who was turning out to be a bitch he reminded himself, forced to 'blend in' by wearing stupid clothes, given the idiot as a 'partner', and for all this his stupid woman wasn't giving him anything. "Look, girl..." he paused and clenched his teeth, "Ren," His use of her name was strained and Ren was slightly taken aback, but her anger would not be avoided, "this would really be a whole lot easier if you just finished reading the letter. Neither of us is very happy about this. Okay?" Ren's eyes narrowed, but she turned and stomped back to her room. Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall crossing his arms again. Goku stumbled to his feet and walked up to Vegeta. "Why'ja hit me?" He stared trustingly at the shorter man. "Guess" "I don't like guessing Vegeta! Please tell me!" Vegeta's left arm came loose at this and knocked Goku out. Goku fell to the floor and Vegeta resumed his neutral position again. Ren came out of her room not a few minutes later. Vegeta noticed that she was still flushed, and now she looked like she was on the brink of tears. He mentally cursed. "Where are they?" She demanded. "I would love to tell you. You have no idea how bad I really would like to. I could tell you and then ditch this bastard and then I would be out of a job because you would go find your family and then we all would be happy, but I can't now can I?" Ren was beginning to really hate this Vegeta. "So, why don't you make this really easy on me and just follow. It would be really great if you could carry the lump too, but if that is too much we'll leave him here." Ren stared at him with pure hatred. "You are just like all the rest of them. You don't care about anything but yourself." "Yeah. That is the world today. So if you'll just follow..." "Take me to my family, bastard." "I thought that we already went over this part. I would love to, but can't." Ren's fists clenched tighter and her nails were beginning to dig into her palms. "Take-me-to-my-mother-and-brother." She paused, "WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT??" "Okay, well number one, your mother is dead. I don't know if you ever had a brother, and I can't take you to your adoptive family. Good enough for you?" He un-crossed his arms almost comically, but Ren didn't even notice. She was turning redder by the moment. She couldn't find words to express her rage. It overcame her and she acted on impulse. With all her might she kicked Vegeta's exposed stomach then ran out of the room, breaking the door down.  
  
"That could have gone better." Goku stood up and offered a hand to Vegeta, who seemed to be stuck in the wall. "Get away from me, asshole." He spat. With that he pulled himself out of the wall with great force. "Just helping..." The wall suddenly caved in, Vegeta clenched his teeth and slowly walked out of the room, past the broken door. Goku stood for a second and then began to shuffle after him, rubbing his stomach. They passed a very confused bellboy on the way out, which Vegeta didn't even acknowledge. Goku smiled guiltily and passed him too.  
  
What nerve! Ren's thoughts were screaming at her. How dare he? He doesn't even know me! I am going to kill him. I am going to kill him! Ren was rapidly losing control of her emotions. She was adopted, and it was a kind of touchy spot for her; one of her few weaknesses. To have someone march in who didn't even know her and then start telling her about herself, that was totally unacceptable in her book of rules. Once she stopped the tears he—Vegeta—was going down.  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!!!" Bulma's shrill screech rang through the air. "Where is Ren??" She was walking quickly after him and Goku. She noticed that while her husband kept walking with a purpose, Goku stopped dead. "Vegeta, come here!" "I'm going to do what you told me to woman!" Vegeta yelled back. Bulma smiled and waved apologetically to the people across the street as she blazed past Goku. "Vegeta, get back here!" With that final yell, he finally stopped and turned around. "Fine, I didn't want to go and get her anyway. You do it!" With that he flew away. "VEGETA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO FLY HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed to the small line in the air that was flying away rapidly. With an angry sigh she stalked up to Goku. He didn't notice her as he watched the sky where Vegeta had disappeared. "GOKU, "AHHH, IT WASN'T ME!" Goku flailed and nearly fell down. "Go get Vegeta. Bring him to me. Okay?" With that Bulma left to find everyone else.  
  
***  
  
Ren's feet stopped walking. They had taken her as far as she could go; the ocean was spread before her. A short drop with a few rocks below was all that she had to endure to be in it. ~I've never been in the ocean. It looks so beautiful. ~ Her feet took a step forward and she peered over the edge. Her right foot rose and she took her last step; so that her toes hung over the edge. Through her mind raced her life.  
  
She was eight and around her was the orphanage. They'd just brought her in from the streets. A plump man in front of her kindly began questioning her; the only one she could answer was her first name.  
  
She was with the children. 'You'll never get adopted.' A five-year-old girl declared. Ren believed her. Every family that came didn't even show any interest in her; until him.  
  
Her father stood in front of her. His smile brightened. 'You want a family real bad don't you baby.' Her nine-year-old emotions were won over immediately. She would spend the next four years with him, learning English. A bond between them was instant, and could never be broken, until the crash.  
  
Sirens blared in around her. The foggy rain surrounded her. The seat next to her was bloody. Voices were quiet and sober. Until the fourteen-year-old climbed out of the small car, unscratched. It was a miracle. The car, with her father inside, was entirely devastated by the semi, and there were no tears that she could let fall.  
  
As Ren hovered over the ocean, she let her first tear since that day fall. "Ren," She wheeled around once she heard his voice. "Wait a second. Talk about what is wrong. Don't do this." He had long hair for a guy, and it was purple. Strangely, it suited him. "If you really cared, you would leave me alone. I've made my decision!" She screamed. His gaze became sympathetic. "If you wish for that, we will. Just come away from the edge, I'll explain everything." "There is nothing to explain. You are detaining my family." She held her left wrist, feeling the many scabs and scars that covered it. "I never wanted to live. And you never wanted to understand me." Her mind, in its breakdown, began demonizing the entire world. "Just wait! Please!" The man's pleas were unheard; Ren spread her arms and dropped backwards.  
  
Sorry it took forever to get this chapter out but I was in Hawaii myself ^.^ and I had writer's block really bad x_x. So, forgive and review!! Please, please review!!! I beg you!!! REVIEW!!! Just review to show me you read the story! Don't even write anything but 'I read it.' AND I WILL BE GREATFUL FOREVER!!! Okay... I'm done now. Review! *black shadow comes from behind and knocks out* Just review to shut her up.  
-__- 


	4. Anger

Hey, hopefully I can get this chapter out a lot quicker... really sorry about the last one. I don't own DBZ. If I did, I wouldn't be sitting here writing about it... I would be making more episodes... hehehe ^_^  
  
Two weeks after her Dad's death: Ren's mother grabbed her arm. "What's this? Ren, have you been cutting yourself?"  
Ren pulled her arm away. She grasped it in her right hand, letting her thumb slide slowly over the scabbed flesh. "No, I..." It was no good; she couldn't lie. "I missed the vein."  
"Why?"  
  
Her mother's caring voice echoed through her mind. Constantly asking her why she did it. Why she was there; living. Millions of questions raced through her mind as she plunged into the cold water. Salt filled her nostrils, and she knew no more.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma's shrill call followed him. He threw his back moodily against the nearest palm tree. "What the hell is wrong with you? She nearly died, do you know that?" "Yes woman! I know what happened." He gaze wondered over to her. "Well, you're listening. That's a start." She shot back icily. He rolled his eyes away from her piercing gaze. "What do you want me to do about it? You've already saved her." Vegeta shifted his weight to the other foot. He stared at the ocean, daring it to challenge him. "Why are you being so difficult?" "Answer this: When am I not difficult in your opinion?" Vegeta glared at Bulma and took off across the water. She stomped her foot and wheeled around. With a loud noise of disgust she went back to the hotel.  
  
Ren's head throbbed. Pain in her neck, back, head, eyes, and hunger escalated to a roar of her body calling out millions of needs. She just wanted to sleep. Suddenly there was light. It pierced through the thin skin of her eyelids; causing a wave of new pain in her head. "Ren?" It was that guy: the purple-haired guy from the cliff. Ren's brow creased. "Go away!" She managed weakly. "Leave me alone!" He ignored her weak, dry threats and simply asked, "Are you feeling any better?" ~ What does he mean? My head is pounding, I'm hungry, my back is stinging... how could that be better? ~ "I won't be until you are out of my fucking life!" Her eyes slit open and she gazed around to find the man. When she did, she glared. She didn't care if he was being kind. She didn't care that he looked genuinely concerned. She didn't care. He was one of the people that had ruined the perfect vacation with her family, and he was going to die and burn in hell, just like the rest of them. "Ren, I'm sorry. We didn't know that you would react so violently." He took a step closer. "Get away from me! I hate you! I hate you all!!" Tears welled up, and her throat was pulsing to keep the sobs from escaping. "Relax, it's okay." ~ He is so calm. Fuck him! Why the hell isn't he angry? ~ Ren didn't realize how bad she just wanted to yell at someone. When she yelled she didn't have to cry. Hate burned deep in her heart. Her back burned, but she still tensed her muscles and sat up. The light from the room penetrated her pupils and burned the very depths of her mind, but she still rose from the bed. There was an IV in her left hand. She ripped it out; tearing her skin. It burned. It felt wonderful. She turned her head to stare at the purple-haired man. Her eyes narrowed and she sneered at his awed look. In front of her was a glass window. With a slight running start, she dived. Bits of glass tore her skin as she watched her blood flow through the air. Slowly and gracefully it floated downwards in small blobbed lines. She did a summersault in mid-air; and was suddenly flying off towards the horizon.  
  
Ren scanned the sea beneath her; rippling waves she was flying over. She held her left hand, the bleeding slowed. This feeling in her gut: warmth. It was like a sixth sense. She could feel the air around her. As if it was something solid. The scariest thing about all this was that if she relaxed her thoughts she could sense people. It was like she heard them to the right of her or behind her, but she wasn't using her ears. She just knew they were there. It was easiest to sense certain people. They stood out: like black dots on a white paper. She concentrated her mind on one of them. Information about the person suddenly flooded her mind. It was male. He was strong. It was... she concentrated harder ~ Vegeta! ~ She turned to face his... ~ ...energy... ~ and flew towards it. When she thought that she was within a mile of Vegeta she stopped. Something changed about him. He moved and she knew that he knew she was there. Her stomach felt as if she was on a roller coaster and the car had just dropped off the first hill. She took a breath and held it. ~ He is going to find me, what do I do? ~ Before she could even think of what to do, he stopped. ~ What's he doing? I'm right- I can't sense myself! ~ That was it. Ren couldn't sense herself, so he must have lost her too. She slowly lowered herself to the ground. She felt her senses kick in. Lowering her body to the ground, she moved towards his energy, but it disappeared. ~ Dammit, he's isn't as thick as he looks ~ The grasses around her swayed. The wind blew them and it was impossible to tell the wind from her prey. ~ Shit. I'm not going to be able to do this. I can't concentrate. I'll just get my fight. ~ She flew up, scanning the land below her. Her thoughts strayed to the amazing talent she had suddenly acquired until there was a voice. "Why are you here?" Vegeta's snarl sounded intensely annoyed. "Funny, I was going to ask you that." She looked down on him; making him feel less that dominate. He flew up to her eye level. "I believe that I recall telling you that I didn't want you to be a part of your life, did we forget that in our little trip over the cliff?" He insulted. "No, I wouldn't be lucky enough to forget your ugly face." She let the warm feeling creep back into her stomach. "Ouch. That hurt." Vegeta stated dryly and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go find someone that is looking for you?" He turned and went to fly off but Ren was faster than he thought. She stood in front of him; glaring. "I'm not done with you." Her grin spread maliciously. "You're gonna regret messing with me." To her displeasure he laughed. "You think you can fight me. Don't make me laugh girl. You wouldn't even be good for a punching..." Without warning she had suddenly kicked him in the gut again. He couldn't keep the surprised look off of his face. "Blah, blah, blah. I am God to me. And you suc- Oh! My spleen!" Ren imitated the short man in front of her. He straightened, eyes narrowed with an intense hatred Ren had never experienced. It was palpable. Her stomach somersaulted as she felt his energy rising. He balled his fists and slightly bent his arms. Yelling, his body emitted a wave of energy that made Ren almost feel nauseous. His hair grew blond, and with one last scream his energy settled. "Can you challenge this girl?" "Of course I can. Will I, is the question isn't it?" Ren cheeked. She smiled beautifully, revealing straight teeth. Having a small girly moment, she flipped her hair and raced off. Vegeta smirked. So she wasn't thick, she was still a bitch. He powered down. "Fuck you too." Turning he flew back to his home to train.  
  
Goku stood with his back to the young saiyan. Ren was not going to be willing in joining them. "Trunks, I don't know what to do." He felt her energy moving around the pacific in bursts. She was enjoying her freedom. "Let her get used to it. She just found out she has the ability to fly, and it seems that she has talked with Dad. Let's go talk to him." He knew that his dad probably hadn't made it any better, but at least he might know what to do. "Okay." Goku wheeled around smiling at a puzzled Trunks. The younger saiyan gave a half-hearted grin and took off towards his house.  
  
Ren landed with about thirty people gaping at her. Her self-consciousness would have to wait. ~ Where am I? ~ She knew it was California, but she couldn't tell where. Her only mapping system was by the clusters of people's energy she could sense. Her stomach growled and she marched past the people looking like cods to find food. An outdoor café was just to the left of her, there was no line. She dug in her pocket. Twenty dollars would have to do. Ordering just about everything that she could with her limited cash, she took off with the cashier giving her another gaping look. She picked a spot on the coast to land and eat. Just as she ate her last piece of pizza (she had about five by now) she crumpled hot dog wrappers and chip bags and flew back to the café to throw her trash out. "Freak!" The cashier screamed as she landed. "Don't you get any closer! I'll call the cops on you!" "Whatever." Ren rolled her eyes and dropped her trash in the can. "I'm leaving. Have a nice day." She added sarcastically. She could feel the cashiers eyes follow her into the air. ~ So it isn't a good idea to fly around normal people. Who gives a fuck? I'll just beat the hell out of anyone that cares to challenge me. ~ Her mood had not improved with food. After a few minutes of flying she dectected two other powers coming her way. Grinning she stopped and waited for their arrival. ~ Goku and Trunks I presume. What a surprise to meet you two out here. ~ They sensed her and flew more cautiously. ~ They won't avoid me. They can't. I know they know I know. ~ She smiled at the confusing thought. This was going to be fun. 


End file.
